The oops that almost was?
by Brock's Accomplice
Summary: Okay, it's a one shot, and someone told me to post it. It's about what if Dib had a birthday, and Zim and Gir were there, and got Dib something... and it's just a mess. It's got Pur and Red in it too. (heh... Just read it.)


A.N: Okay! Here it is. I made this up, a one shot thing. I wasn't even planning on sending it here. (In other words, I just thought, what if Dib had a birthday, and Zim was there. And look what I got for it!) I just did it for a friend of mine. She kept nagging me, so I said, "FINE! I'll post it at FF.NET! GESH!" And... so... I did. And here it is. Don't mind the format (IT BETTER TURN OUT RIGHT! FF.NET HATES ME! IT ALWAYS MESSES UP THE FORMAT FOR ME!) Oh... I hope you like it. Like I said, it's a one shot.  
  
The oops that almost was? (Nice title.)  
  
It's early one morning; Dib lies in bed sound asleep dreaming of getting a trophy for saving the world from the alien scum of the universe. When suddenly..... "HAPPY BIRTHDAY DIB!" "AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" He shoots up and falls out of bed. (Later on, for some reason, Zim and Gir were the only ones invited to his birthday 'surprise party'. Mainly because Gaz wanted revenge on him eating the last slice of HER pizza.)  
  
Door bell rings. Dib answers it. *  
  
Zim: So... It's the anniversary of when you were brought into this world huh? Disgusting.  
  
Gir: Can I have your cake?  
  
Dib: How did you find out?! WHY ARE YOU HERE?!  
  
Zim: Gaz.  
  
Dib: GEH?!  
  
* They go to the kitchen to find the Cake lit already, and his dad running off to catch one of his experiments before it goes nuclear. Gaz is who knows where. Like she'd stick around just to get annoyed. *  
  
Zim: Why do they celebrate the day you were born by setting a cake on fire?  
  
Gir: I want some!  
  
Dib: You aliens know nothing.  
  
Gir: I WANT CAKE!  
  
Dib: Where did my cake go?  
  
Zim: It probably saw your ugly head and ran away.  
  
  
  
Gir: I want ice cream!  
  
Dib: *stares at a gift from Zim*  
  
Zim: Go on, open it.  
  
Gir: I want ice cream!  
  
Dib: How do I know it wont jump out and eat me?  
  
Gir: I want ice cream!  
  
Zim: It wont... heh heh heh...  
  
Dib: You open it.  
  
Gir: I want ice cream!  
  
  
  
Zim: Just open it!  
  
Dib: YOU Open it! *shoves it at Zim* *Zim's eyes widen and he quickly shoves it back* AH HA! SO IT IS SOMETHING THAT WILL EAT ME! ISN'T IT?!  
  
  
  
Gir: *walks by and looks at the two tossing it to and fro* Ohhh! Box! *grabs it and starts to open it*  
  
  
  
Dib: AHHHHHH  
  
Zim: AHHHHH!  
  
  
  
*Both run from the room*  
  
  
  
Gir: *walks out of the room eating ice cream calmly, passes the two hiding under the couch*  
  
  
  
Dib: You're still alive?! What was it?!  
  
Zim: Where's my killer blob?  
  
Gir: I don't know. Heh heh.  
  
  
  
Dib: BLOB?!  
  
Zim: Huh... *Looks confused* *goes into the kitchen*  
  
  
  
Dib: *still out in the living room* *looks scared and confused*  
  
  
  
Zim: *walks back out holding the empty box* I could have sworn I put it in this box...  
  
Gir: *comes back* I just sent the mail to the Tallest.  
  
  
  
Zim: *a look of realization comes over face* Did you by any chance send them a little box?  
  
Gir: Yeah, It was a box of air samples. Heh heh. I thought they'd like to see some of the air from earth.  
  
  
  
Dib: *looking at the box now* Huh. Nice box...  
  
  
  
Zim: I have a call to make! *dashes out of the house*  
  
  
  
MEANWHILE! BACK ON THE PLANNET IRK!  
  
  
  
Red: MAIL! YAY!  
  
Pur: Oh man.... You didn't order any more lasers did you?  
  
Red: Yup! The Ultra Laser X-Po!  
  
Pur: Huh... We have a package from Zim...  
  
Red: Oh man... What's he sending us this time? Grass?  
  
Red: *picks up the box and shakes it* Oh! Sounds like pudding. *grins* Maybe the little defect did something good for a change!  
  
  
  
Pur: Oh man... incoming call from Zim.  
  
  
  
Zim: MY TALLEST! DID YOU BY ANY CHANCE GET A BOX!?  
  
  
  
Pur: Yeah. We got your little box. Red's about to open it.  
  
Red: *In the back ground behind Pur, starts to open the box*  
  
  
  
Zim: DON'T OPEN IT!  
  
Pur: Why not? Hideing something from us Zim? *goes on a little speech about hiding things from the all mighty tallest*  
  
*While Pur is rambling, we see Red in the back ground open the box. Look in, Go pale with HUGE eyes, and slam the lid back on the box and run from the room*  
  
  
  
*Pur, still rambling to Zim who is looking very distressed. The Box is on the floor behind Pur. Several guards come into the room followed by Red. He points at the box and they all point their guns at it*  
  
  
  
*Pur, still rambling. Red and guards, shooting the box. It opens and the blob comes out of the box and eats many of the guards. Red runs around flailing arms.*  
  
  
  
*Pur, still rambling. Red, grabs all his lasers and aims them at the blob who is eating some more guards. Fires them all in a spectacular laser show. Pur, still rambling*  
  
  
  
*Pur, STILL rambling, and so much into himself and his own ramble, doesn't notice the blob come up behind him*  
  
  
  
*Zim opens mouth to warn him* Pur: Don't interrupt me! I'm just getting to my point!  
  
*Red Tackles the Blob and starts to wrestle with it*  
  
*Pur, STILL rambling, Red fighting the blob, finally defeats it single handedly*  
  
  
  
*Red looks victorious standing on top of the mound of blob*  
  
  
  
*Pur is still rambling*  
  
  
  
*people come in and congratulate Red. The blob is cleared away. Red tiredly comes back over to stand beside Pur*  
  
  
  
Pur: *Looks at Red* Don't you agree with me completely?  
  
Red: Um... Yes.  
  
  
  
Pur: Now... What did you call for Zim?  
  
  
  
Zim: *blinks* Um... Nothing. Wrong number. Bye! *hangs up*  
  
  
  
Pur: *turns to Red* What a weirdo he is. *blinks at Red* What's your problem?  
  
Red: *All beat up and tired*.... I'm hungry. What's for dinner?  
  
  
  
*Both walk away*  
  
  
  
*Back on earth* Zim: *blinks* I think I'll go take a walk and ponder the greatness of our empire now. Be back later Gir!  
  
The end.  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N: THERE! You see! It's nothing spectacular. Just me having fun and being forced to share my fun with everyone. Awww... It was my fun.... * sniffle * R&R. 


End file.
